fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 12 (Galactic Gecko)
Mega Man 12, known as ''Rockman 12: Robotto Hanran! ''(Rockman 12: Robotic Revolt!) is the 12th installment of the main Mega Man series, released on 2020, 1 year after the development of the previous entry. This title is the first on the Mega Man 2.0 series of games, which try to set a new and different direction for the Mega Man series, after many games with quite similar plots. Gameplay The game features the same usual gameplay of the main Mega Man games, in which the player traverses through a stage, completing platforming sections, fighting enemies using weapons, and fighting against a Robot Master at the end of the stage, getting their weapon after destroying them. New to the Mega Man series is multiplayer, you can join in with another person to play the main Robot Master stages and other modes. Robot Master stages are a little harder in multiplayer mode. One player will choose to play as Mega Man and the other as his sister Roll, both characters play differently from each other, more information in the Characters section. The Double Gear System from 11 returns. With this ability, the character used will either move slightly faster and all obstacles will slow down (using the blue Speed Gear) or having instantly charged shots that travel faster (using the Power Gear). However, overusing this power will have consequences, as Mega Man and Roll overheat while using this ability, and if they overheat completely, they will be stunned for a few seconds, being unable to attack and open to enemy attacks. Game Modes Story Mode The main mode of the game, play by yourself or with a friend, and finish Dr. Wily's reign of evil once in for all! Challenge Mode Take on unique challenges that put you in a modified or original stage, each with their own requisites to complete. Hardcore Mode The ultimate test! All enemies deal double damage, your weapons deal less damage, each stage has to be completed within a time limit, you can't buy items from Auto, and there are less healing and recharging items scattered around. Play this only if you are prepared for a true hardcore experience! Minigames Play as Mega Man, Roll, Dr. Light and the Robot Masters on this fun and quick minigames, all Robot Masters from 1-12 are abviable to pick. Plot The Start of the End The game starts with Mega Man, Roll, Dr. Light, Rush, Auto, Eddie, Tango, Reggae and Beat staring at the Monsteropolis skyline, seemingly destroyed, with skyscrapers in ruin, fire smoking, and rebel robots rampaging 'round. After this sad scene, Mega Man starts to try to remember how and when did everything go wrong, and so, we are treated to a flashback scene, with Mega and Roll cleaning Dr. Light's lab peacefully, until Dr. Wily crashes with his Wily Capsule through the roof, stating that he has kidnapped and reprogrammed 12 new robots created by Dr. Wily, and is in the process of kidnapping all other Robot Masters, so he now has reinforcements if Mega Man manages to defeat his new army. After quickly escaping from the laboratory, Dr. Light tells Mega to stop Wily's evil scheme as he has done many times, while also taking the recently updated Roll with him, as trying to stop 12 robots equipped with the Double Gear System will take more than one man. The doctor also puts Auto in charge of Roll's usual chores (much to his dismay). And thus, the 2 robotic siblings set off to finish Wily once in for all... Introducing Samba After defeating 6 robot masters, Mega and Roll find themselves with Dr. Wily, again, and the evil doctor, a little frustrated since the 2 heroes were able to destroy half of his robots, introduces his newest creation, SWN-002 Samba, a green, lanky, suave robot resembling Mega Man, in the vein of Bass. Samba was programmed to emulate and replicate the actions of Mega Man and Roll, for example, if the player has tried to speed through the levels, Samba will attack quickly and try to evade the robots, but if the player has been trying to destroy every single enemy, Samba will attack aggressively and head-on. When Samba is defeated, he retreats, vowing he will have his revenge. Mega and Roll then continue on their quest. Samba's Revolt After defeating the 6 remaining Robot Masters, they travel to Dr. Wily's Gear Fortress, in order to look for the mad doctor. After beating the mechanized entrance to the castle, Tetracastle, the 2 siblings enter the massive, maze-like fortress. After going through the fortress' 6 stages, beating the Yellow Devil, going through the Robotic Zoo, destroying the Mecha Dragon 2.0 and the Giga Met, finally having a rematch with the Robot Masters, they arrive at Wily's chamber, where the latter was waiting for them, after a short dialogue, Wily jumps into his Wily Machine NEO, and proceeds to try to give our heroes a good clobbering. After his inevitable defeat, Wily, like usual, pleads for mercy, Mega only charges a shot to finally end the Doctor once in for all... He hears screams, even though he hasn't shot, and sees that Samba himself has shot Dr. Wily in the back, killing him, while the former laughs. Apparently he saw the old doctor as weak and pathetic, believing that he never won because of this, and decided to kill the old man so he could conquer the world, using his improved robotic abilities, and robots that he can create or reprogram himself at a faster rate. After fighting Mega and Roll, which he sees as obstacles, he is defeated for the 2nd time, and then jumps to the background, emerging piloting a giant mech called Delta, which he then uses to try to destroy Mega Man for the third time, after a hard and long battle, the Blue Bomber emerges victorious, however, Samba had a Plan C at hand, activate Delta's self-destruct sequence, which will activate in 2 minutes and cannot be stopped, only if Delta is completely and absolutely destroyed before it happens. Samba escapes with the Wily Capsule, and leaves Mega Man and Roll to die, even with their efforts combined, they cannot destroy Delta. However, a saving grace soon appears, as all of the previous Robot Masters Mega Man has fought in his adventures, including the freshly rebuilt new 12 Robot Masters, as their cages have been opened when the Wily Machine was destroyed. Mega Man hastily tells them what is going on, and in order to destroy Delta, they would all have to use their powers combined, all 100 of them. They then proceed to use all of their special weapons against Delta multiple times, completely obliterating the mech with all of their blows. They merrily celebrate, all planning to go back to Dr. Light's lab, even followed by Dr. Wily's bird, Reggae, sad that his master has been killed, and trying to turn over a new leaf and join Mega Man's side, as he has nobody else to live with. The large group then heads home, unaware of the looming threat that is Samba... Back Where We Are The game then returns to the screen at the start, as Samba succeeded on creating a better army than Wily and violently took over the city, making it his first accomplishment on his world domination plan. The heroes have formed a hidden shelter for both robots and people in Dr. Light's lab, and everyone seems completely dismayed and hopeless. Mega isn't however, and still thinks that Samba can be defeated. The group described in the first chapter return to the lab, while the credits start rolling. The music that plays is somber and depressing, but as it reaches an end, it becomes more triumphant and glorious, and the game finishes with one message. "Mega Man will be back." Characters Robot Masters Stages Enemies Normal Enemies Mini-bosses Items Weapons Minigames Challenges Trivia *The main reason why this game takes a such different direction with its ending, comes from the author's feelings that the plot of the main Mega Man series feels to repetitive and samey. Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:Action Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games